


Let's Be Rebels

by eenpointe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags will be added, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenpointe/pseuds/eenpointe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott hears a groan and looks behind him to see Isaac Lahey, a boy from his school.  He’s kneeling in the dirt franticly digging in one of his bags, swearing under his breath.  Scott doesn’t really know Isaac, but he doesn’t have Stiles here with him and there’s no way he’s going to spend the next two weeks alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: "We met at a really strict summer camp and ended up breaking all the rules together one by one AU"  
> Thank you Elizabeth for fixing all my mistakes!

Scott doesn’t know what he did to make him deserve this. Granted, he and Stiles had got into a bit of trouble at school—but that was three weeks ago, and all they had done was prank Coach Finstock.  Other than that, he couldn’t see any reason why he should be sent off to summer camp. And he’d still like to know how his dad convinced his mom that this was a good idea. Because it certainly _wasn’t_ a good idea—in fact, it was a terrible idea.  

He looks around the campground and heaves a sigh—he can’t believe he’s going to be stuck here for the first _two weeks_ of summer. He and Stiles had so many plans for that year, and yet here he is, standing with the crowd of all the other kids that just got dropped off. They’re waiting in line to be checked in when a voice cracks through the old PA system.

“Can I have the attention of all the new campers, please? After you have been checked in, I need for you to get a buddy and follow the arrow signs to the mess hall. Once everyone is there, the rules will be explained and you will all be assigned to cabins. I hope you all enjoy your stay here.”

Scott hears a groan and looks behind him to see Isaac Lahey, a boy from his school.  He’s kneeling in the dirt franticly digging in one of his bags, swearing under his breath.  Scott doesn’t really know Isaac, but he doesn’t have Stiles here with him and there’s no way he’s going to spend the next two weeks alone.

“Hey, it’s Isaac right?”

The boy’s head snaps up, and he leaps to his feet. Scott had never noticed just how long his legs were until now.  Isaac narrows his eyes and Scott realizes he’s staring. He rips his eyes away from Isaac, choosing to stare at the trees behind him instead.

“I, um, I think you were in my English class last year. Your name is Isaac, right?”

He glances back over at the boy and sees that he has relaxed a little. He’s no longer glaring, at any rate.

“Yeah, I’m Isaac.” He pauses. “You’re Scott, aren’t you? We were both on the lacrosse team.”

“Yeah! I think I remember seeing you around the locker room a couple times.”

“I remember seeing you, but you were always with the Stilinski kid.”

Isaac bends over his bag, shoving the things that were spilling out back in. He zips it back up and straightens up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Scott inclines his head toward the bag on the ground. “You forget to bring something?” he asks, hoping Isaac doesn’t think he’s being nosy.

Isaac’s eyes widen, and he licks his lips nervously. “No, of course not, I remembered to bring everything. I hope.”

Scott knows something is off when Isaac starts shifting his weigh from foot to foot. “You hope?” he echoes. “Are you sure you didn’t forget something?”

Isaac ran a nervous hand through his hair, glancing around to make sure no one is listening before lowering his voice and learning toward Scott. “I might’ve forgot my wire cutters”

It’s Scott’s turn to widen his eyes. “Why were you bringing wire cutters?” he exclaims.

“Shh, keep it down—I don’t want anyone to hear you. I brought them because I wasn’t planning on staying here, obviously.”

“You were going to cut the fence and run off? Where were you going to go? What were you going to do?”

Isaac grabs his bag and nods his head at the line that just moved forward, indicting for Scott to move.  “Look, I don’t know what I was going to do—I didn’t think that far ahead, I just didn’t want to stay here,” he explains. “I hear they’re really strict and have a bunch of stupid rules.”

Scott’s head falls backwards and he swears in frustration. “That’s just _great_! Rules are the reason I got sent here in the first place—well, breaking rules, that is.”

Isaac snorts softy and shakes his head at Scott, as they shuffle forward in line. “Wait, did your parents send you here because of the prank you played on Coach?”

“Yeah, which I think is stupid, because the prank wasn’t even that bad,” Scott comments. “How come you’re here?”

“Oh, um, just stuff with my dad. He doesn’t like me hanging around the house all the time in the summer, so he looked up summer camps and this was the first one he found.”

Once again, Scott gets the feeling something is wrong with Isaac, but he doesn’t press the other boy about it.

They slowly inch through the line until they get to the middle-aged man checking people in. He writes down their names and hands them each a small piece of paper, then he sends them off down one of the many paths that lead away from the clearing. 

They walk down the winding path for a few minutes before they see something up ahead.  The two boys come to a stop, staring curiously at what they’ve found. Tucked among the trees, carefully nestled alongside the path, is a tiny cabin. It’s white with colorful flowers and designs painted down the sides and around the door. There are two small windows in the front, both with lacey curtains and flowers growing underneath them in brightly painted pots, and stuck in the ground in front of it is sign that reads:

 **TIME OUT HUT**  
  **FOLLOW THE RULES**  
 **OR ELSE**

Scott and Isaac slowly turn to look at each other, both with horrified looks on their faces. Scott definitely wasn’t expecting to see something so menacing at the seemingly innocent summer camp. He immediately digs in his pocket to find the piece of paper from earlier, then moves closer to Isaac, flipping the paper over to reveal ten neatly typed out rules.

 

 **Rule 1:** You must be kind to your cabin mates

 **Rule 2:** You must use the buddy system at all times

 **Rule 3:** You must do as your counselor says

 **Rule 4:** You must stay with your group for all activities

 **Rule 5:** You must be present for all activities you have been scheduled for

 **Rule 6:** You must not swear or use foul language

 **Rule 7:** You must be in your cabin with the lights off by 9:30 pm

 **Rule 8:** You must stay in your own cabin every night

 **Rule 9:** You must not leave the campground without permission and an adult

 **Rule 10:** You must not kiss or touch any other camper in a sexual or intimate way

Isaac smirks and slowly looks up at Scott with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Scott, what do you say we break all of these rules one by one? You know, just for fun.”


	2. You must be kind to your cabin mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Anne for editing!

When Scott wakes up it takes him a moment to orientate himself and remember where he is. Oh, that’s right he’s at summer camp, crammed in a stuffy cabin with three boys he doesn’t know.

(The day before after the boys found the time out hut they  decided that breaking all the rules would be the only good way to keep them entertained for the next two weeks, and if they got kicked out of camp for it, neither one would shed a tear.)

Scott jumps in surprise when his door bursts open to reveal Kevin, his happy-go-lucky-never-stops-smiling counselor. He is dressed in khaki shorts that stop before the knee, bright yellow socks that do reach the knees, and a floral print polo shirt. He is also wearing a visor with a smiley face on it, and Scott can’t help but be reminded of an over-enthusiastic tourist.

“All right boys, today is gonna be really fun! After breakfast we’re going to go on a three hour hike around the lake, followed by a camp fire class and an hour break. Then we have some swimming and fishing, and I want to show you boys around the whole camp after that! You’d be surprised by all the cool stuff around here!  Also this is my first summer as a counselor and I want to make it a good one, which means you need to work with me. Team work is the best work!”

Scott sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes, hoping that if he rubs them hard enough the bright colors in Kevin’s outfit will fade. Maybe his voice too. Upon looking over his bunk bed he sees Kevin passing “hello my name is –“stickers to the other boys along with a black sharpie.

Kevin turns to him with the last sticker and a huge smile.

“It’s Scott right?”

Scott’s so tired all he can do is nod his head at Kevin and give him a tiny smile, as he scribbles Scott’s name into the sticker and passes it up to him.

“You need to get your butt out of bed, and get dressed for breakfast!”

Kevin’s words should sound rude but his voice is so sugary and happy that Scott cringes at the noise. Rolling over and hopping off the bed he sees a tiny sliver of sunlight peeking through the window.

“Uh, Kevin, what time is it?”

“It’s almost six-thirty, you’d better hurry up or we’ll be late!”

Scott heaves a sigh and starts getting dressed completely ignoring the sticker Kevin gave him. The other boys aren’t wearing theirs, and he sure as hell isn’t going to either.

He and his cabin mates trudge outside and are led by an ever happy Kevin to the mess hall. When they get there Kevin goes to the counselors’ table and the other boys go off to sit with friends. Scott looks around the mess hall before he spots Isaac’s curly blond hair and makes a bee line for it, dropping onto the bench next to him.  

“Hey Isaac, what’s up?”

Isaac’s head snaps up from the paper in his hand, an irritated look on his face which only lasts for the two seconds it takes him to recognize Scott.

“Oh, hey Scott, how’re you?”

Scott shuffles closer to Isaac peering over his shoulder to look at the paper in the other boy’s hands, nodding his head at it when he speaks.

“I’m good, what you got there?”

Isaac glances down at the paper and then passes it to Scott.

“It’s my cabins’ schedule; our counselor gave one to each of us. Do you know who’s in cabins 6 and 8? Apparently they’re our partner cabins and we have to do all of our activities with them.”

Scott’s eyes scan over the paper and he realizes that it matches all the things Kevin listed earlier and has written in the corner “Cabin 7”.

“Um, I think I’m in cabin 6, all these activities match what our counselor said we were doing today.”

“Is your counselor Kevin? I have Troy and I heard him talking to Kevin gushing about how happy he is that they’re partners.”

“Yeah, I do have Kevin, which means that we’re going to be together all day!”

Isaac grins at Scott and lets out an evil little laugh.

“Well Scott, it makes it that much easier to break all the rules together.”  

* * *

 

“Scott, I swear to God if that kid doesn’t stop harassing everyone, I’m going to go over there and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Scott looks over at the other boy who is leaning against a tree, drinking from a water bottle. They’re half way through the three hour hike, and the counselors’ decided to stop and take a break so the kids could rest. Everyone was happy with this except a boy named Sean who had wanted to take the hike without any stops. The boy in question was now berating everyone for needing breaks, and to say the least it was frustrating Isaac.

“Isaac, that’s probably not a good-“Scott jumps from where he’s sitting and moves closer to Isaac.  “I was about to say that that wasn’t a good idea, but it’s actually a great idea, that’s how we’ll break the first rule.”

A smirk slowly spreads across Isaac’s face as he pushes off the tree and starts waking in Sean’s direction. The movement catches Scott’s eye and he finds himself admiring how long Isaac’s legs are. He knows that he’s bi but he is still surprised to find himself staring at Isaac’s ass, after all he’s never been attracted to Isaac before. Shaking his head he brushes it off as a side effect of being around him so much and follows him over to where he is working on enraging Sean to the point of physical violence. It probably won’t take long seeing as to how Sean’s face is turning red and he has just taken a step toward Isaac, pointing a finger in his face.

“Look Lahey, I don’t know what your problem is but you’d better-“

“Whoa there” Isaac takes a step away from the furious boy and holds up his hands in defense. “Sean, I don’t have a problem, I actually think you’re the one with a problem since your face is getting all red. Do you need to sit down and take a time out?”

Just as the words leave Isaac’s mouth, Sean connects his fist with Isaac’s jaw. Isaac stumbles backward for a moment before lunching himself at Sean, throwing all his weight at the boy. Scott sends a mental apology to his mom before joining the fight, kicking and hitting Sean wherever he can.

It takes about thirty seconds for the counselors’ to notice the fight and pull the boys apart. After a scolding from the counselors, Kevin is told to take the boys back down to camp to talk to Mrs. Caw, the woman who owns and runs the camp.

The long hike back to the camp seems to fly by and soon enough Kevin is leading the boys to the main building and telling them to wait there for him. He disappears inside for a few minutes before returning and shaking his head at them, his usual smile replaced with a frown.

“Getting in a fight on the first day boys, Mrs. Caw is not happy with you and neither am I. You disappointed me Scott, I was hoping the boys in my cabin would be well behaved.”

He motions for them to follow him as he goes back inside and leads them down a hallway to a door marked “MRS.CAW CAMP OWNER”. He knocks on the door with a single knuckle before opening the door and ushering them inside, closing the door behind them.

Seated behind a desk that looks about as old as her is an elderly woman, equipped with a stern look and a piercing glare. She motions for the boys to have a seat in the plastic chairs across from her desk and they hurry to comply because she looks like she might eat them if they don’t.

“So boys, Kevin here tells me that the three of you got into a fight while you were taking a break from your hike. Is that true?”

Scott looks glances over at Isaac, wondering if he should answer the question. Isaac catches his eye and gives a tiny shake of his head.  A moment of silence hangs over the room before Mrs. Caw clears her throat and stares intently at the boys. When once again no one speaks Mrs. Caw turns to Sean, fixing him with a cold stare and a raised eyebrow.

It only takes thirty seconds for him to crack under her gaze.

“We were only fighting because Lahey couldn’t mind his own business or temper!”

Isaac shoots upright in his seat and twists around to stare at Sean.

“That is not true! I was just talking to Sean and he got angry and he hit me! He was the one that started the fight!”

“Stop lying Lahey, that is not what happened and we both-“

Mrs. Caw slams her hands down onto her desk, efficiently cutting off Sean and making all three boys jump in surprise.

“I did not ask how the fight started. I asked if it was true that you boys had been fighting. Clearly it is true and that disappoints me, Scott, Kevin told me you seemed like a nice well-behaved boy. What happened?”

Scott shuffles in his seat and swallows before looking up at the old woman.

“To be fair Mrs. Caw, Kevin doesn’t know anything about me and we haven’t even known each other for two days. As for what happened, I saw Sean hit Isaac and I jumped in to help my friend.”

“Well in the future I would recommend trying to stop the fight, rather than joining in. As for the three of you, you will all receive warnings. This is your first strike and if you act out again you will receive a second strike. Hit three strikes and you will have to be punished. Now if you all understand, get out of my office.”

The boys quickly stand and file out of the room, Sean knocking into both of them as he shoves past.

Scott and Isaac make their way outside and sit down at one of the many picnic tables that are scattered around the camp ground. Scott turns to Isaac with a smirk.

“One rule down, nine to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping for one chapter a week, but don't hold me to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often updates will be, but chapter two just needs to be edited and three is in the works.  
> 


End file.
